


【全明星】前夜

by Katerina_King



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_King/pseuds/Katerina_King
Relationships: Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【全明星】前夜

飞机晚点，到海口的时候天已经黑了。

  
林炜翔打开手机刷了刷消息，今晚的晚宴已经开始了，前方有许多选手在群里艾特坐这一班飞机的人，嘲笑他们上演了一出现实版人在囧途。

  
置顶聊天一片空白，刘青松大概是玩嗨了，一条消息都没有发给他，没有关心航程动态，没有骂他傻逼错过晚宴开场，群里还不停地冒出他拉着别人的手亲热聊天的照片。

林炜翔有些烦躁地轻哼一声，收起手机招呼旁边活动颈子的金贡：“走了。”

来不及回酒店，所有人直接赶往活动现场。甫一下车，金贡就冲着食物区飞奔而去，活像只饿了三天的熊。

  
战马拍拍林炜翔的肩膀：“我们也先去吃点东西。”

  
林炜翔搜寻了一圈都没有看到刘青松的身影，只得先放弃，提脚跟上战马的步伐。

晚宴以明天明星赛的两组选手按手印、签名、合影拍照结束。

  
林炜翔也是这个时候才远远看见刘青松，他提着自己的手印，面无表情，也不知道在想什么。

  
或许在想明天总算可以和水子哥走下路了吧？林炜翔叹了口气，紧了紧自己卫衣的兜帽，转身一个人离开。

  
酒店就在这附近不远，工作人员提前把行李送了过去。房间昨天就安排好了，先来的三人已经各自分配，后来的没人权，他只能和金贡住到一起。

  
林炜翔摸摸兜里的房卡，想起小天高深莫测却什么都没说的神情，饶是厚脸皮如他也有些许羞恼。

刘青松跟他闹别扭一个多月了，大概是夺冠之后粉丝多了，糟心事也多了。其实最初林炜翔根本没意识到刘青松和自己相处的态度有什么不一样，还是高天亮拿着手机给他看了刘青松在超话发的博，然后还顺带着逛了一圈翔松饭的文化聚集地，林炜翔这才感觉到自家辅助这段时间的别扭。

  
夺冠回来直播时刘青松还说特别不想去全明星赛，叫大家一定不要投他的票。真正到了海南之后，跟一群认识的朋友玩耍营业，刘青松也是真的高兴。

  
他一直都是这样，心里可有可无，但嘴上一定要反着来，怼回去才是真男人。

  
刘少是真男人。

  
林炜翔最了解这一点，所以他也想趁着这次工费度假和刘青松探讨一下他们之间的气氛。不过不能直接问刘青松“为什么这么讨厌跟他炒cp，搞得俱乐部气氛怪尴尬的”，他虽然没脑子，但他了解刘青松，这种话就是导火索，可以引发世界大战的那种。

  
得在一个合适的时间，恰当的气氛下，委婉地问刘青松明年的征程打算怎么过。

  
够委婉了吧？

  
至于时间气氛，林炜翔觉得睡前夜谈就很不错。

  
所以他向小天提出了换房间。

  
等到了酒店，他才明白小天的表情是什么意思。门边就放着一个大大的旅行箱，小天都已经把自己的东西收拾好了，看样子是早算到林炜翔会来gank刘青松。

  
林炜翔哭笑不得，交换行李后看时间也挺晚了，便拿着睡衣去洗澡。

一群人回到酒店，又吵闹着要去网吧，刘青松和史森明约好十分钟后下去，然后打开了自己的房间门。

  
他觉得有些不对劲，下午离开的时候，小天的东西还不是这样摆着的。

  
不对！

  
这不是小天的行李！

这外套、鞋还有行李箱，怎么看怎么像林炜翔那傻逼的。

刘青松听见浴室里有水声传来，想起和他一路回酒店后莫名其妙跟到金贡房间里去的小天，事情好像明摆着了？

他冷笑，怪不得晚宴时这傻逼一直没往自己跟前凑呢。

等林炜翔洗完澡出来，就看见坐在床边眉头紧锁死死盯着他的刘青松。

  
他脚步一顿，神经反射性地紧张起来，常年对线的经验告诉他空气中的躁动因子开始增多，是宣战的前兆。

  
林炜翔心虚着，可表面上还是一派镇定，一边收拾一边自然地打招呼：“回来了啊。”

  
刘青松心里气死了，深吸一口气正准备开动阴阳技能，门口传来的敲门声打断了他。

  
史森明在外面喊：“刘青松？干嘛呢？走了啊。”

  
没等刘青松回答，林炜翔猛一转头，质问便脱口而出：“你还要出去？”

  
刘青松站起来，原本想趁这十分钟换身衣服的打算也忘了，他往外走，途径林炜翔的时候骂了句：“关你屁事！”

  
不过林炜翔没什么反应，他迅速拿起手机刷了刷消息，发现他们是要去网吧。

  
“诶你等等啊，”林炜翔三下五除二换了身出门的衣服，“我也要去。”

  
刘青松开门的动作一顿，转过头来，眼睛瞪得大大的，眉头紧锁道：“你去个jb啊！自己收拾东西，回来之后我要看到你把房间换回来。”

  
“换什么换这么晚，麻烦死了，快走快走。”

  
刘青松看着像条癞皮狗一般的林炜翔，只觉得万千句输出瞬发，堵在了狭窄的喉头，竟唯有一声“操”挤过独木桥。

他摔门而出。

  
门口的史森明被吓了一跳，目送一言不发走掉的刘青松，紧跟着看见林炜翔从房间走出来，他咧开嘴笑道：“哟，这不是林炜翔吗？你也要去啊？”

  
“对啊哈哈，走。”他反手关门，嘻嘻哈哈地推着史森明往前走，刘青松的身影已经消失在拐角。

也没玩多久，因为第二天还有小小的彩排，有战队的工作人员催这群网瘾少年回去睡觉。陆陆续续的人离开，剩下的看着人气渐散的网吧也商量着回酒店了。

  
站在房间门口的刘青松无语，从网吧往回走林炜翔就亦步亦趋地跟着他，像是害怕晚了一步就会被锁在门外。

  
不过他确实这样想过，并且还试图甩掉林炜翔，没成功罢了。

  
走廊尽头出现两个人，是走在他们后面的史森明和田野。两位辅助一路不知道嘀嘀咕咕在说些什么，走到附近才发现僵持在门口的林炜翔和刘青松。

  
“你们杵在这儿干嘛呢？”田野好奇问道。

  
“没啥，房卡有点问题，他在试呢。”林炜翔接话。

“是吗？我看看。”史森明走上来，取走刘青松手里的房卡，对着感应区一刷，门滴的一声开了。

  
“这不是好好的吗？”说着又把房卡塞回刘青松手里。

借口被拆穿，林炜翔没忍住笑了出来，推着刘青松进门，朝两人挥手道：“你们早点休息，晚安啊。”

刘青松快炸了，他觉得很奇怪。明明大家都知道林炜翔晚到一天，而史森明昨天串门的时候还看见他和小天是一个房间。但现在两人发现小天被换成了林炜翔竟也没有提出一丝疑问，仿佛ad辅助绑定出行就是天经地义，偶尔有特殊情况发生但最后都得掰回正轨。

  
哪有什么天经地义？不过是某些傻逼搞出来的潜规则。

  
刘青松就是要打破这些规则，跳出去，不再受情绪的折磨。

俱乐部里他们很早就不住一起了，出门打比赛也会尽量避开住一间的情况。两人每每呆在一个空间里，刘青松就觉得烦躁，林炜翔好像一个超级黑洞，把他的注意力全都吸走，再释放出不知名的物质，弥漫整个空间，令刘青松感到窒息。

  
他不得不逃离。

“你到底发什么神经？”刘青松找了个靠椅坐下来，语气不善。

  
林炜翔没坐，站在一个离他不远不近的位置。刘青松仰头看他，灯光从背后照过来，将他的轮廓勾勒出一圈毛毛的边。

  
“我发神经？我倒想问问你在发什么神经。”

  
刘青松看不清林炜翔的表情，但听他的语气似乎有生气的意思。

  
哈？你还拽上了？

更年轻些的时候，林炜翔还不算一个好脾气的人。他会和网友对喷，和队友互骂，听见别人说自己菜说自己人渣也总是不服气地杠上去。但是渐渐地，在无人意识到的潜移默化中，他被刘青松磨到没脾气。

  
刘青松骄傲，聪明，张牙舞爪到浑身是刺。为了更好地打配合，为了曾经听刘青松说过的天真梦想，为了包裹住刘青松的刺还不受伤，林炜翔把自己化成了一滩软泥，任谁看见都可以踩一脚。

  
但这滩软泥是高科技纳米记忆材质的，在刘青松需要的时候，他可以变身钢铁，做一堵值得依靠的墙。

  
这几年是这么过来的，林炜翔知道他和刘青松互相依存，所有人都说他们是不可分割的一对下路组合。

  
可是这一个月，刘青松的别扭与疏离让他有些许恐慌，就算一起续约到两年后，这种恐慌仍盘踞在林炜翔内心深处。

  
一旦人有了恐惧就会有冲动。不在沉默中灭亡，便在沉默中爆发。

  
事先想好的循序渐进都被抛至脑后，林炜翔直戳了当，指责刘青松的行为对俱乐部不负责，对队内关系造成影响，甚至质问他是不是不想好好打比赛了。

作为一个较真的人，加上曾经犯过的错，刘青松生平最恨别人评论他的职业道德，因为现在的他对此无愧于心。

其实他也思考过远离林炜翔的避嫌举动会不会造成一些不好的后果，毕竟下路组关系不好的话，对队伍配合确实有很大的影响。

但是林炜翔是公认的没有脑子，刘青松觉得他可能都不知道自己在避嫌。而且就算知道了，他也不认为林炜翔会跟他闹脾气。

林炜翔对他极好，只是不喜欢他而已。

没想到有一天也会听到来自于林炜翔的谴责与愤怒。

  
一时间，委屈的情绪席卷而来，又激得刘青松怒火上头，有些话不经思索就说了出来。

  
“你他妈脑瘫吧？我怎么就不想好好打比赛了？我给队里造成什么影响了？”  
“是不是这段时间骂你少了你还不习惯了？”  
“你怎么不问问我受到什么影响了？看看那些司马粉丝，拉郎配拉到脸上来恶心我。”  
“说什么‘绑定下路组的羁绊’、‘职业生涯中身边只有彼此’？”  
“绑你妈呢？脑残得跟你一个样子，不知道老子有过其他ad吗？我不仅辅助过其他AD，以后也有可能辅助其他人！”  
“哦对，后天我就可以和水子哥打比赛了。你这么拉胯，说不定明年……”

  
刘青松突然收声，脑子混乱不堪，也想不起自己说了什么，微张着嘴呆呆地看见林炜翔眼眶慢慢红了。

就像藏于终年坚冰覆盖下的气泡，被人一朝破开坚冰，所有循环于平衡气压中的泡泡都找到了宣泄的出口，以奔腾之势冲上海面，暴露在了阳光下。

  
林炜翔心中苦笑，看来他真的很了解刘青松，那些藏于黑暗中一闪而过的念头，不是他不切实际的恐惧，那是刘青松脑子里真实存在的想法。

  
刘青松看着面前的人后退两步，靠着床脚蹲了下去，把头埋在手臂里一言不发，像只被人遗弃的大狗。

  
他心里被狠狠地刺了一下，犹豫间觉得自己该说点什么：“诶那啥，林炜翔你别想多了，我们……我们不是才一起签约到2021年吗？”

  
等了片刻也没有回应，刘青松无助了转了几个圈，挠挠头决定去洗澡。

快要走到浴室时，就听见身后传开林炜翔的声音：“你明天的西装是什么样子的啊？买了回来我都没见过，今晚不上身试试吗？”

  
回头看见林炜翔已经坐在床上了，眼睛也恢复正常，还冲他憨憨地笑，跟以往贱贱的神态没什么两样。

  
刘青松习惯性地皱眉骂他：“这么晚了还试什么？我要睡觉了。”

  
“哎呀你就穿上看一眼嘛！求求你了嘛松松！提前满足一下我的好奇心嘛！”

  
如果一只哈士奇大犬冲你撒娇，憨头憨脑的，一声接着一声嗷呜嗷呜，你能顶住糖衣炮弹拒绝他吗？

  
平时的刘青松可以，但今晚才说了不该说的话，他比平时多了些愧疚，鬼使神差地重新走回行李箱处拿出礼服，一边去浴室一边倔强抱怨：“你真的麻烦死了。”

洗完走出来，除了没系领带，是整齐的一身。

  
但林炜翔睡着了。

  
刘青松气急败坏，这个憨批整这么多幺蛾子来折腾爸爸，太不孝了。他拿起枕头狠狠地砸向林炜翔的头，林炜翔惊醒过来猛地一吸气，不巧被自己的口水呛住，于是惊天动地般地咳起来。

  
刘青松看他这么难受心里别扭的痛快，也不管这脑残儿有没有看清楚这一身，直接转身脱掉了上衣。

  
“诶你……咳咳……别急着脱啊咳咳咳咳咳……爸爸还没看呢！”林炜翔急了，咳得涨红了脸还想伸手制止他，但被刘青松一个灵活走位躲过。

  
眼看着衬衫也脱了，刘青松弯腰拿起睡衣准备套上。突然从身后传来一股大力将他扑倒在床上，大惊之下刘青松只来得及微微侧转，用手肘抵住林炜翔的胸膛。

  
“林炜翔你在发什么疯？”刘青松厉声喝道。

  
林炜翔咳到脑子缺氧，朦朦胧胧中看见刘青松在昏黄的光线下仿佛披上了一层薄纱，随着动作薄纱半落，白皙的背脊发出无声的诱惑。

  
迷了眼。

  
等反应过来的时候他已经压制住刘青松，两人大眼瞪小眼，谁也不敢先说话，害怕这微妙的平衡被自己打破。

  
刘青松上身光裸，过近的距离带来了林炜翔呼出的气息，洒在皮肤上激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

  
受不了了，这样僵持下去太傻逼，林炜翔这个猪脑子到底在想什么？暗暗吸气，想要一个挺身将林炜翔翻下去，但没想到林炜翔和他同时动作，只不过是方向向下。相对速度加大，作用增加，刘青松的瞳孔里映出放大的林炜翔，随后只能感受到唇上传来的陌生触觉。

  
一瞬间瞪大眼睛，刘青松如天雷轰顶。林炜翔本来还暗暗使劲准备压制刘青松的反抗，没想到这人惊呆了，毫无反应。

  
走到这一步什么都不能回头了，俱乐部本就在挑选替补，最坏的结果也不过是坐板凳罢了。既然刘青松真有想过换队友，那他何必委曲求全？总是追着别人的身影跑，林炜翔有点累。

  
他决定抓住这道滑溜的身影，不成功便成仁。

林炜翔心下一狠，稍稍起身将刘青松推平，然后用膝盖分开刘青松的双腿，本身服帖挺正的西装裤在刚才的摩擦中留下了印痕。

  
这个动作让刘青松清醒过来，他甚至感觉到下半身被一种陌生的东西顶住。

  
不，不能说陌生，他很清楚那是什么，但他不明白情况为何就变成了这样。

  
林炜翔再次压了下来，抓住刘青松剧烈挣扎的双手摁在头顶。刘青松像条脱水的鱼般，无论怎么跳动都无济于事，他救不了自己的命，只能左右摇头来摆脱林炜翔的亲吻。

  
右手捏着刘青松的下巴将他的脸强行转了过来。刘青松的唇很软，平时总是喜欢微微嘟着，特别像他爱吃的棉花糖。刘青松呜呜地叫着，紧闭着嘴，林炜翔只能一下一下地舔着他的唇瓣，抽出西裤上的皮带将他双手捆在一起。

  
“松松，”林炜翔抚过刘青松的泪痣，一路向下，从解开束缚的边缘探入不知名的幽深处，一边用低哑的声音轻轻叫道，“你是我的辅助，我是你的AD啊……”

  
刘青松的眼里早已聚起眼泪，只是强忍着不想表现出弱势。听见林炜翔的话，他微微一颤，泪水脱离眼眶滑落下来。

  
耳边好像传来以前的声音，那时候林炜翔一直是以“我的辅助”这个称呼向别人介绍自己。什么时候不是了呢？似乎是因为有一次被主持人调侃下路夫妻，回俱乐部后跟他大吵了一架，从此林炜翔就学着自己把“我的”换成了“战队的”。

  
而现在听见这样亲昵的称呼，刘青松的心跳便陡然加快，一股情绪冲入大脑，震得他头晕目眩。

  
不允许现实中的自己沉溺，却又自虐般地在无数记忆中沉沦。

  
刘青松给自己上了枷锁，钥匙丢进海里，他以为这辈子再也见不到阳光，但现在他隐隐约约听见有人在敲击坚实的禁锢。

  
是林炜翔吗？

林炜翔不知所措地看着刘青松无声哭泣，咬着牙，带着他不懂的悲伤，悲伤也渐渐地感染了他。 

  
算了，放弃吧林炜翔。

  
他收回手，解开皮带。和刘青松抵额相对，林炜翔眼眶微红，轻轻地晃动，仿佛一条蹭着主人的狗。

  
不甘心，但是没办法。刘青松一哭他便舍不得再去考虑下半身的问题了。能赚一个吻，他该满足了。

  
他重复道：“松松，我只想做你一个人的AD，也想让你成为只属于我的辅助，你明白吗？”

  
说完便想从刘青松的身上起来，谁知刚一动作，刘青松的手就套住他的脖子将他重新拉下去。

  
唇齿相贴。

  
这一次不同的是刘青松伸出了舌头，试探着想要进入林炜翔的口中。他眼中带着戏谑，而林炜翔呆如木瓜，甚至忘了呼吸。

  
刘青松使劲一掀，两人的位置便换了个彻底。

  
林炜翔猜不透刘青松的想法，但不妨碍他加深这个吻。用手扣住刘青松的后脑，唇舌如藤蔓缠绕在一起且较劲般地深入，津液交杂。两人的呼吸越发急促，火热的气息从一人的嘴里过渡至另一人的嘴里，舌尖刮遍口腔，激起一片从唇舌传遍全身的战栗。

  
喘不过气了，刘青松轻咬了一口林炜翔的下唇，结束了这个仿佛无休止的吻。

  
林炜翔的手掌有常年打游戏磨出的茧，贴着刘青松光洁的背脊滑动，轻轻摩挲，任谁都能感受他动作中传来的暗示。

  
更别提刘青松的腿间贴着一大团火源。

  
“刘青松……你这是什么意思啊？”要说林炜翔没脑子，他的双手却放在了刘青松的翘臀上揉捏挑逗，下半身微微挺动想让刘青松更加明显地感受到他的欲望。

  
刘青松面色涨红，反问林炜翔：“你又是什么意思？”

  
他很紧张，喉头颤动不停地吞咽口水。有一些答案等了很久，他以为等不到了，没想到今天就会有一个结果。

  
太明显了，林炜翔一眼就能看清楚刘青松眼中的激动与渴望。

  
我真是个傻子，林炜翔想着，刘青松也是个傻子。

  
“意思就是想和我喜欢的人做爱做的事。”林炜翔盯着他的眼睛，一字一句地说出来。

  
刘青松呼吸一滞，声音嘶哑：“我……”

  
“嘘——”林炜翔打断了他，摇摇头笑道，“别说了，做完再说。”

  
说着他用手挑开刘青松的内裤，精准地抓住了早已勃起的下体，带茧的手掌摩挲着敏感的顶端，很快就有湿润的液体吐出来。

  
“唔……诶你别！”刘青松小声惊叫，他被抓着要害只能眼睁睁看着林炜翔起身半搂住他，然后加快了手上的速度。

  
一瞬间身体与心灵上的双重快感席卷大脑，刘青松只剩下唯一的念头，喊道：“这是明天要穿的裤子！不行，不能做！明天会死的！”

  
林炜翔还算清醒，听到这话便放慢了动作。他偏头想了想，试探着问：“那我给你口吧？”

  
“什么？”刘青松已经彻底昏了头，迷迷糊糊间感觉到自己背部贴住柔软的床单，林炜翔湿热的吻落在下巴、喉结、锁骨，胸前的两颗茱萸被重重地吸了几下，舌头弹动间乳头充血肿立起来。接着吻落在肚脐，刘青松不自觉地收缩腹部，想要抑制住战栗感。但下一秒林炜翔直接拉下他的裤子，下身还没有感受到微凉的空气就落入了一个高热的口腔中。

  
太热了，刘青松甚至觉得要被包裹住的温度烫坏了，林炜翔的舌头绕着马眼打转，吸住柱身脑袋上下耸动，双手捏着两颗囊袋揉搓。

  
“啊……我要……”刘青松闭着双眼嘴唇颤抖，像一条溺水的鱼。

  
他不自觉地抓住林炜翔的头发，顺从脑中的恶劣因子向上顶，柱头压至深喉，狭窄的空间带来巨大的吸力，他只觉全身游走的电流飞速聚集在下腹处，随着眼前白光闪过柱身跳动，喷出几股浓稠的精液。

  
林炜翔吐出刘青松的茎体，将他射出的精液抹在大腿中间，然后飞速地脱下自己的裤子。刘青松微微抬头，只见硕大狰狞的性器弹出束缚，紫红的茎身布满青筋，浓密的阴毛拥簇着这具钢铁大炮直直地对准自己，看得他头皮发麻。

  
都说体毛旺盛的人那地方不容小觑，这也太夸张了吧？

  
“我……我要不，也帮你口吧？”刘青松咽下唾沫问道。

  
林炜翔把还挂在刘青松腿上的西裤彻底脱掉，随手丢在一旁，听见刘青松这么说不由得喉结滚动，他点头同意：“好啊，帮我舔舔。”

  
拉起刘青松跪在他面前，他站在地上垂手看着刘青松，刘青松扶着他的性器，抬头看了林炜翔一眼，深吸一口气将其含入口中。嘴里的东西有种男人独有的雄性麝香气味，仿佛春药般弥漫在刘青松的感官中，浓密的耻毛随着上下吞咽的动作扎在脸上。因为性器太大了，刘青松吞到喉头都还剩下一部分在外面，嘴巴酸胀得厉害，只能顺着柱身吸舔，握着下半截重重地撸动，牙齿偶尔磕在敏感的龟头，惹得林炜翔呲牙咧嘴。

  
他推了推刘青松的肩膀，身体后撤退了出来：“松松你别弄了，躺下把腿闭拢吧。”

  
刘青松的唇上水光潋滟，像只小猫一般乖乖躺下。林炜翔推着他的双腿压制身前，就着口交后的滑润挤入大腿间隙。

  
常年宅在家里打游戏的身体有着旁人羡慕的白皙，平时用那些奢侈身体乳的好处就在这个时候体现了出来，林炜翔摸着刘青松光滑的皮肤像在摸高级的绸缎。

  
眼前这个人应该穿着华丽的服饰坐在王座上俯瞰拜倒于他脚下的群臣，神情冷艳高贵，眼波流转间随意挑选一位入幕之宾，然后同其共度良宵。

  
就像现在。

  
林炜翔低俯下身体，双手掐在腿侧腰部快速耸动，茎身在嫩肉间摩擦，每一下都冲撞得极其用力。

  
润滑不够，会阴处被摩擦得有轻微的刺痛感，而囊袋啪啪打在刘青松的穴口附近，疼痛更惹得他条件反射地收缩，竟有种真的被进入的错觉。

  
大概是渐入佳境，刘青松能从腿间的间隙中看见林炜翔沉醉的神情，汗水从发间出现，顺着他愈发分明的轮廓流下来，在下巴处积成小小的汗滴后又随着动作掉在刘青松的身上。

  
“啪——”刘青松仿佛听见那滴汗打在自己心里的声音。

  
“呼，刘青松。”林炜翔停下了动作，低沉的声音唤回刘青松的意识。他分开刘青松的腿俯下身抱住他，两人交换了一个吻。

  
然后只听林炜翔在耳边问：“我可以射在你脸上吗松松？”

  
这话听得让刘青松直皱眉：“你他妈别太过分了！”

  
林炜翔把头埋在刘青松的肩窝里，拉着他的手握住自己的性器像只大狗一般撒娇道：“就这一次好不好嘛，求求你了松松。”

  
就知道来这招，撒你妈的娇呢！

  
刘青松啧了一声，也不回答，微微侧头呈现出妥协的姿态。

  
林炜翔起身将自己的性器贴住刘青松的侧脸，撸动的右手不愧为AD选手的手速，快得几乎起了残影。刘青松感觉到茎身的跳动，随即一股凉凉的精液带着浓烈的雄麝气味射了他一脸，额头、眉毛、鼻梁，到处都是。

  
“操！”被颜射的感觉还是有些难以接受，刘青松弹坐起来，捉住手边的衣物用力地擦脸，总算能睁眼瞪着面前的罪魁祸首了。

  
不过，有哪里不太对劲。

  
他低下头看着自己手里的东西，深蓝西裤上残留下了明显的乳白液体，还有各种各样的压痕纵横其上。

“……”

  
“林炜翔你妈死了！！！！”

第二天刘青松只能穿着一条奇奇怪怪的灯芯绒裤子去了现场。

  
最后林炜翔问遍了所有选手才借到一条勉强合适的裤子回来让刘青松穿上，总算避免了他成为红毯上最醒目的那一颗“松”。

END


End file.
